


Let It Snow.

by MagicianOfDabChaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicianOfDabChaos/pseuds/MagicianOfDabChaos
Summary: This is for RoR's Christmas Event!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: The Room of Requirement's 2020 Holiday Collection





	Let It Snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I had fun with this. Especially me trying a different style. Also it may still look wonky but thats okay! I would have added more christmas things to it, but knowing Tom he barely would allow Harry wear that robe and have those stockings lol.


End file.
